Computer-assisted systems can be useful to augment a person's physical sensing, perception and reaction capabilities. For example, such systems have the potential to effectively provide information corresponding to an expanded field of vision, both temporal and spatial, that enables a person to adjust current and future actions based on a part of an environment not included in his or her physical field of view. However, providing such information relies upon an ability to process part of this extended field in a useful manner. Highly variable, dynamic and/or unpredictable environments present challenges in terms of defining rules that indicate how representations of the environments are to be processed to output data to productively assist the person in action performance.